Acceptance
by C.T Saiyukily Twisted
Summary: Instead of Homura succeeding Nataku as the Toushin Taishi, Goku is chosen. We go through his thoughts in his life as toushin taishi and separation from his friends. -Chapt.4 939 Lime- HomuraGoku, said KonGoku
1. Waiting for Sunrise

**Acceptance **

Summary: Instead of Homura taking over Nataku's place of the Toushin Taishi, Goku is appointed the new Toushin Taishi as Konzen, Tenpou and Kanzeon first suspected at the beginning. He goes through the burdens that the Toushin Taishis are made to carry and witnesses the events that go through in heaven--Homura's life--and on earth – the life of Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai. 939, Homura/Goku , said Kon/Goku

Warning: Shounen-ai, mild language. Swearing is not encouraged in heaven. Slight OOCness.

Due to the things he went through and all of you know how the Toushin Taishi life is, in this story Goku becomes more formal and… morbid. Really am sorry. But I have to adjust his character according to the circumstances. But more or less he's still the same, lonely and craving for his "sun".

Disclaimer: The day I own Saiyuki is the day when allthe planets in the solar system collide with each other.

* * *

_Nataku stabs himself in the shoulder._

_Screams elicit from Goku._

_Diadem breaks._

_Chaos takes place._

Ever since that day my life is lived like a zombie. My sun was separated from me. And I might have to wait another few hundred years before it rises again.

_Konzen Douji, Kenren Taisho and Tenpou Gensui are charged with treason for protecting the one who wreaked chaos in heaven, Seiten Taisei Son Goku. He shall be-- _

_Tentei-- _

_As wild and feral as he may be, he is after all, an excellent fighter. He may prove to be quite useful in the future._

_I can agree with that_.

_But Tentei-san, he has wreaked Chaos in heaven. He ought to be punished. Homura might be a better choice for the replacement of the Toushin Taishi._

_Oh --yes, but, he is in Tentei's family, regardless of him being an itan being. Son Goku, on the other hand, is of hardly any purpose. We are actually doing him a favour by giving him one._

_I see._

And those damned idiots said it just like that. They think it went unheard. But **I**heard it. A purpose to live? For what? To kill? All of a sudden, I felt all the pain that Nataku felt reverberating through my whole body. Being trapped in the invisible cage, except in this case, a title. A dirty and unclean title. I am so happy that my body is shaking because of the intense euphoria I feel that I need to kill, kill, KILL all those cursed gods for making me live this cursed dream.

Now I sit here, with Nataku, watching the world below, waiting for "them" to reincarnate. The simulated sun beats down hard but I still sit there. My chains have been removed, so they do not burn into me.

_clang_

The sound I have heard for years resound beside me. I turn around and see the mismatched eyes, belonging to a person who was supposed to take my place.

"Homura-san."

"Konnichiwa, Goku-_kun_."

"Are you not afraid that I will kill you for addressing me in such an informal manner? I can, you know, being the Toushin Taishi and all."

"Mmmm…"

"Or are you threatened with promises of death so often that it bores you or something?"

The familiar taunting smirk forms on his face slowly as he slumped down beside me and ruffled my long brown locks like I was some unruly puppy. And like some unruly puppy, I let him ruffle me.

"Not quite. It is not like I am under you and find it fundamental to call you by any formal way, no?"

"Accepted."

"Do not look so angry then, Goku. Though I have absolutely no right to say that. You wouldn't need to suffer the burdens of a toushin taishi had I taken your place."

"It is selfish for me if I think like that.  
You heard the discussion between Tentei and his advisors?"

"No less."

"Guess I'm not the only one who heard it then.  
You still seeing that female kami?"

"Rinrei."

"You're not allowed, you know that. Tentei will get all pissy and creepy."

"Konzen used to be angry at you too, like a maddened whirlwind. Don't tell me you are still not used to such fits of anger after so long a time?"

"Well…But when Konzen's angry, he is a _very pretty _maddened whirlwind. But all Tentei looks like is a whirlwind that is…extremely disgusting and deformed."

A deep, low chuckle erupted from Homura's throat. "You are biased."

"'Am not. I am merely stating the facts. Don't try to veer the subject. I am telling you, Tentei _will _be angry."

"He can go to hell."

I broaden my smile. "Accepted."

* * *

"Seiten Taisei." 

"My name is **Goku**."

"Hmph. Anyway, we need to send you down to settle a rather trivial matter. A rather annoying creature is causing a lot of humans to be killed. It is slightly imposing on us.

Do come back soon after you have slain him."

_You don't even give me a choice._

"Seiten Taisei-- "

_Refer to me by my name!_

"Seiten Taisei, you are to leave now."

_Refer to the name Konzen gave me!!_

"I will make my way now, Tentei-san."

_Give me back the Konzen that gave me my name…_

* * *

The huge creature hovers in front of me, waiting for a moment to leap in and strike. 

I won't allow him to.

The hideously deformed creature swings his arm at me. Too slow. TOO SLOW. Faster!!

It senses my impatience, sending out snarls so harsh that it freezes the entire nerve system.

My nerve system is too hot.

I give up and thrust my Nyoi-bou into him, skewering him like a helpless cod fish. Not enough. Though he is half-dead I ram my handy rod into him, crushing every hideous part of him. Konzen is not ugly. He is not ugly at all. I have to get rid of this contradiction of Konzen.

_Ne, ne, Konzen--_

_I picked these flowers for you. I like them so much! As pretty as Konzen!_

_Hmph. Bakasaru._

_Henh?? Did I say something wrong? Oh! I know! _

_You are much prettier than these flowers-- _

_As beautiful and shiny as the sun-- _

_……Why are you all red? Did you have sudden pigmentation?_

_No you bakasaru!! And if you think that these flowers are "pretty", let them live!_

_Kechi Konzen…_

But what he said made sense. Let pretty things live for other people enjoy.

But why was he taken away? He was not just pretty.

He was as shiny and beautiful as the sun.

"Seiten Taisei-sama!"

"What is it?"

"You are not wounded, are you?"

"No."

So what if you knew anyway? You wouldn't care. You wouldn't care that I'm wounded. You wouldn't care that I am hurting. If you can take Konzen, Kenii-chan and Ten-chan away from me you have never and never will care. You wouldn't care that I am literally begging them to reincarnate, even if they end up as unclean people or unacceptables like me. In fact, it will make me more comfortable. Does that make me selfish?

"Seiten Taisei-sama, I am afraid you are not to go into the main hall just yet. Tentei is settling a rather serious matter."

I sigh tiredly. "What is it about now?"

"Homura, the heretical being --the one in Tentei's family-- is being charged with committing taboo with the female goddess, Rinrei."

My head nearly jerks off its spine.

In spite of what Homura said, he cannot send Tentei to hell, since Tentei generally is the one controlling it.

I see Rinrei being carried away. I could see why Homura loved her so much. I could see from her eyes that she loved Homura regardless of him being an impurity.

_Like Konzen._

I can feel what Homura is feeling now without me looking at him.

Pain. Anguish. Terror. Panic. An unending hollowness of emptiness and sorrow.

Wonder how I knew all of these?

"Homura."

"I take it that you have heard."

"The crime of taboo is great; over here, words are probably the fastest traveler as time seems to have come to a stop."

"I see."

"She --Rinrei--is being led away. Are you not going to see her off?"

"No." He says simply.

"Ah. Are you going to see Tentei off to hell?"

His eyes open, showing that same unending void of sadness that was in mine years ago. He slumps against me.

"I am not up to the task."

A pregnant pause. I wrap my arms around him.

"Accepted."

-TBC-

A/N: I meant for this to be a one-shot, but in the end it turned out a bit longer than expected and I am too tired to write everything out now. The 939 comes in the next chapter, after Sanzo and the others are reincarnated. Sorry all 393 fans, I feel rather disappointed too. Next part will be up around a week later. Tell me what you think about this chapter anyway.


	2. Radiance of the sun

Acceptance 

Chapter II – Radiance of the sun

Many thanks to Rynx for giving me the idea for this chapter's title.

Summary: Instead of Homura taking over Nataku's place of the Toushin Taishi, Goku is appointed the new Toushin Taishi as Konzen, Tenpou and Kanzeon first suspected at the beginning. He goes through the burdens that the Toushin Taishis are made to carry and witnesses the events that go through in heaven –Homura's life–and on earth – the life of Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai. 939, Homura/Goku , said Kon/Goku

Warning: Shounen-ai, mild language. Swearing is not encouraged in heaven. Slight OOCness.

Disclaimer: The day I own Saiyuki is the day I get a perfect score on my Chemistry tests.Which is never.

I know I promised that there will be 939 in this chapter but due to the assaults that have been made to my brain (Math, Chem, Bio… Argh!) the end result is a much poorly written chapter than the first. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter II - Radiance of the sun

The simulated sun has yet again made its rise above the clouds without fail.

But mine hasn't yet.

" Ah, you mustn't be so impatient. He should be 'rising' soon."

"Kannon. It's you. What do you mean by that?"

" Didn't you hear what I said? I said that –he– is rising soon. Right about now, actually." She waved her arm vaguely towards the lily-covered pond.

" How were you notified of this??"

She shrugged. "You could call it maternal instinct."

I stare at her quizzically. " You're his aunt."

" It's the same."

" No, it isn't–"

" Whatever. At least my kami instincts are stronger than your animal ones. I have been with that grumpy ass long enough."

" Don't call him a grumpy ass!!"

" Oh, but Goku, I am _merely_ stating the _facts._"

I scowl irritably. She must have overheard that conversation with Homura.

" But before contemplating on whether to start killing me or not, you really should look inside."

I look. I see him being a born, his cries a joy to my ears. And oh yeah. He's absolutely adorable.

And I am not biased.

But he is Konzen after all. He must end up beautiful without question. Or else I will kill the person who made him ugly.

I peer into the pond even more closely. But as hard as I try, I cannot make out his mother's face. I see her bring Konzen down to a huge river and 

_She throws him in. _

I reach down desperately, but all I feel is the water of the lily pond. Now, his cries start to pain me. I want to pull him out, shut him up and hold him but all I can do is to sit here, hearing him cry. _Stop it. Somebody help him! Don't drown!! Please don't!!! _

" He won't. Look."

' _Sanzo-sama, is something the matter?'_

' _No… It's just that… I thought I heard a voice!'_

The one that was referred to as 'Sanzo' reached in, saving Konzen from those dangerous rapids. I silently thank him. My sun had finally risen unscathed.

* * *

"Hmph. That grumpy ass really is lucky."

" Because he is Konzen. Good things happen to pretty people."

" Oh really? Then why was he convicted of treason? Or do you consider that a good thing? A person can be made from the most skilled sculptor from Up Here and will look heavenly, but as long as there are a few shitty people in this world, he can be stained by the shit those shitty people shit him with."

" You seem rather fond of **that** word."

" It is the truth after all. Down There and Up Here, all of us have been stained. After all, we were made by quite a few shitted people." She sniggers. "Except you, of course. You were made not by human hands, but by the gathering of the Earth's aura. Though they say you a dirty and unclean heretic, you are probably the most pure, unstained by them. Stay pure, Goku. Continue enjoying the 'movie' anyway. I'll be sure to send some popcorn and drinks over." She added sarcastically.

"See ya."

_Stay pure._

I continue to watch Konzen --or Kouryu, as he's called-- being taken care of, still as beautiful as ever, still my shining sun.

"Is that so?" Homura.

"Huh?"

" Is he really that beautiful that you have to voice it out to no one in particular?"

And I was wondering where all those hushed whispers were coming from.

My bad.

" But Konzen really is beautiful. Especially his eyes. So large and hardly any malice in them–I'm sorry, Homura."

You idiot. You stupid idiot. Going on about Konzen in front of Homura when Rinrei was just taken away. I clench on to his cape, begging him for forgiveness, though technically I have done nothing wrong. But rattling continuously about my own love when his was taken away– Too tactless, too cruel.

"Never mind."

I look up at him hopefully. "Really?"

"Really. Just stay here. You're the only person that understands me now, so you cannot leave me. Do you understand, Goku?" He grabs my wrist pleadingly.

I didn't expect this. I can't promise him. I want to go with Konzen. I need Konzen.

He sees my hesitation. He lets go of my wrist and stands up abruptly. I've angered him. Shit, shit, shit. But what can I do? If I saty with him, I might not get to see Konzen.

" H-Homura, I'm sorry--"

" No, it is not your fault. It's just me. Me being selfish. You have to go to Konzen."

"Homura…please…I'm sorry, I really can't help it, I really need Konzen…" He ruffles my hair soothingly.

"Yeah… I figured that a long time ago." He laughs a low, humourless laugh. "That's why I shouldn't have even thought of making that outrageous request. Anyway, I came to tell you something else."

I look at him inquisitively and worriedly. What is he going to say now?

He takes a deep breath. He looks at me in the eye with his mismatched ones, our noses nearly touching. Oh no. He is going to make a demand I cannot fulfill. I have to hurt him again.

I ask hesitantly. "W-What is it?"

He sighs. I prepare myself for the inevitable.

" You, my friend, are late for the banquet Tentei set out for us Heaven Dwellers, you absent-minded monkey."

The silence was so great, you could hear the trees whispering to each other, as if nothing happened. Nothing at all.

* * *

"Dammit. Dammit. Dammit."

" I think it is slightly more preferable to swear in your head. Swearing is not encouraged in Heaven."

"But I can't help it. Kannon was just there! Why didn't she tell me???"

Homura raises his eyebrow in mock amusement. "You probably wouldn't have listened."

"Oh yeah. You're right." I realized.

"Ah…the habits a pet learns from its master…"

I glare at him. "Are you slandering Konzen?"

"Of course not--"

"Good."

"Only you."

"What-- Hey!!"

We enter the largely decorated hall. But if you take it down, it will be nothing but a large empty space. Somehow, it reminds me of Ten-chan. Very pretty and gentle on the outside, but the inside…

I don't think anymore. The last thing I want are tears to trickle down my cheeks. I take a seat beside Homura, expressing my annoyance in a form of a glare at Kannon. She smirks back at me, causing me to be even more irked. No wonder Konzen always got angry at her. _Kuso Baba_.

"Well, now that we are all here, I would like to make an announcement…"

My mind shuts off at this point. What's the point of listening to a hideously deformed creature like Tentei anyway? His words are lifeless, empty and uninteresting.

I stare at the food laid out before me. Everything I wanted.

_It's great! Anpanman flies through the air and has many cool fights! And there's Bread-man and Curry-Bun too! Looks good enough to eat…_

_That's enough…_

Yeah. It was enough. All the food I ever wanted. Everything I wanted given to me. But everything I needed taken away. Ironic.

"You can switch your brain back on now, Goku."

"Hmph."

"The food will be gone if you don't eat it soon."

"I don't care. I'm going back to see Konzen."

I stalk off, leaving many people gaping, at I am sure, my rudeness.

'Kouryu, is something the matter?'

'No. Nothing at all. I just had a very weird dream.'

Again. Every time I dream of that boy. His face isn't very clear, but the familiar of having seen him before is intense. And he keeps looking at me, with love and adoration...

Nobody has looked at me like that. Master looks at me with love, yes, but it is of fatherly love. And definitely not adoration, with an added amount of adulation. That's how the boy looks at me. I feel as if he's waiting, waiting painfully for me. I hate it. I hate it that I am imposing on someone, let alone someone I don't even know. But…do I know him?

Konzen looked rather troubled then. I wonder what he way thinking about. I let my own mind wander and flashes of green and red come into my mind.

Ten-chan. Kenii-chan. I forgot.

I'm lying.

How could I forget?

A/N: That's done. And many thanks to the reviewers too. Apologies to Zymz-Sensei for not being able to add the 939 in this chapter. I promise I'll add it soon!! Urgh. You'd better not believe me. But I will add it eventually. It is my most fav. pairing after all.


	3. Even Warmer

**Acceptance**

Summary: Over here, Goku observes his friends and their relationship.Ken/Ten  
Homura is also planning to put his plan of making a new heaven and earth here.Will Goku follow him into doing so?

Warning: Mild language and shounen-ai.

Disclaimer: The day I own Saiyuki is the day my best friend stops calling me evil and weird.

Oh my goodness! I'm so late . And the chapter isn't very good, I didn't even organize my ideas properly UU My bad… I'm so sorry, my schedule really is tight… and the stupid teacher gave us another project! Now we have FIVE projects to complete! In addition to tests… Oh well, review replying time!

**RuByMoOn17: **I've updated! Aren't you happy? XD

**ZL:** ahem As much as I love lemon, I am not authorized to write it. In case you haven't noticed by now, I am a very new writer which means I am very young too. I'm 13, 14 come Nov 3. Have you no idea how difficult it is just to write yaoi without people yelling how sick you are? Gaying is not encouraged in my family and friends. That is why I take so long just to post one chapter. I have to prevent my parents from seeing this or there will be a big blowup. Which I don't like.  
But there will be lots and lots of lime… HAHAHA.  
But only between Sanzo and Goku. So sorry. If I do it for Homura too, I will make Goku look like a philanderer. Which is not right. Hope you understand.

**YJ: **Uh uh… chapter no hurry. Chapter written and uploaded very slowly. This author here is no hurrier. Is a procrastinator. XD

_

* * *

I'm lying. _

_How could I forget?_

I never really forgot actually. Ten-chan, always so gentle on the outside but a fighting machine outside, I love him a lot. Not as much as Konzen, but I love him second-best, as he was the second person who didn't actually slander me for being the dirty heretic I am. Kenii-chan too. All of them are so strong.

So, why am I so weak? Influence is a very strong thing isn't it? Why is it that they protect me all the time but I am never able to protect them?

I guess my heart will never stop screaming in horror. I never stopped thinking about it anyway. When Kenii-chan and Ten-chan were dragged away, they smiled quietly at each other, as if making a silent promise. To meet each other again, no doubt.

I guess I will never doubt ever since I interpreted what 'All I did was just to express my extreme heartfelt emotions, monkey' and 'it's perfectly all right to sleep with each other, Goku. After all, we're not doing _anything,_ after all. Now don't bother yourself about this and why don't you pick some pretty flowers and show them to Konzen?' really meant. (1)

I really didn't know what happened then. All I knew was that they really loved each other, like I loved Konzen. It was true anyway. Just a different kind of love than what I thought it was. (2)

Last time I had a look at them. Ten-chan… although I knew there was this dark side about him, the child he was now… simply creeped me out. No smile, just a frown, as if it had already claimed permanent residence there. I want to see his smile. Not the empty one, but the warm one, that always made me all happy inside, even when Konzen had just smashed me on the head and kicked me out.

But then he would always come back again, and scream at me even more for running astray.

Kenii-chan too. I saw his mother swinging the axe, leading him closer to his death. I was horrified. I thought that Kenii-chan was a person who didn't allow anybody to get an advantage over him, be it his mother or not. And what about his promise to Ten-chan? That is why I am grateful to his brother. If I ever go down to earth, I will have a lot of people to thank.

* * *

Shit. 

Master, please! Release me from this binding spell!

_Kouryuu…_

_Do you know why Sanzo's wear scriptures on their shoulders?_

_It is to symbolize our carrying of the world's sins on our shoulders._

_Be strong, Genjo Sanzo._

Like hell I have a choice.

Like I hell I wanted to.

**That's why I'm not strong.**

But I can't be weak.

**That's why I'm not weak either.**

I'm stuck. Stuck between these two things.

Either I'm weak or I'm strong. Why am I cursed for being neither?

_Somebody help me._

* * *

Kanan! 

Please! We'll go back, and everything will be alright again!

_It's too late._

_Goodbye, Gonou._

Too… late?

I'm too late. And I've always reminded my students not to be late.

I am such a bloody hypocrite.

* * *

I'm shackin' with Hakkai now. Strangely, I've felt happier then I've ever been, even when Banri was my partner. Apart from that stupid _namaguza bouzu_. But I do have to thank him for standin' up for 'Kai. 

Even with all this, why do I feel that something is missing? It feels so dead and silent, as if we are waiting for somebody to noise out the place…

_

* * *

Up in Tenkai- _

"Hey! Did you hear the news?"

"Kannon issued Genjo Sanzo, Sha Gojyo and Cho Hakkai to stop the resurrection of Gyuumao!"

"Will they be able to finish the job? As efficient as they are, they are rather… untamed."

"Who cares? They're just a group of people. We can always assign another group to take care of it if they fail or die."

"You're right."

What? Is that what they are to you? Some bunch of machines you can just throw away? And I don't care even if they are machines, they are still my friends!

I want to lash out at them, but Homura holds me back. I sound out a growl of irritation. Get off!

"Not," he reprimanded, "a good idea to go on a killing rampage now." He paused. "Do it later, when you have a plan formed in your mind."

Huh? What? I stare at him in confusion, my anger gone.

"Whatever do you mean?"

He dragged me off to his room.

"If I can't send Tentei off to hell, the least I can do is to create a new heaven, a new world, where Tentei isn't there, where taboos don't exist." He whispered, his breath hot against my face, excited. "And to do that, I need you. The child of Earth, born from the rock. Will you do it? I can give you everything if you do it."

But I don't want to create a new world. I like this earth, because Sanzo, Gojyo-nii-chan and Kai-chan are down there. (3)

And if the world is destroyed, they won't be there anymore. That's very, very bad. Not good at all.

"No."

"Why ever not? You can get rid of Tentei and all those people who ostracize you."

"But Sanzo and the others are on earth…"

Silence.

"You can bring them with you."

"Sanzo wouldn't like it."

"Why not?"

"He just wouldn't. I don't think he wants a new world. And you need the sutras, don't you? I don't think Sanzo would just give them to you. After all, they are his master's."

"That's why I need you even more. Just convince him…"

"No… Sanzo… Sanzo won't remember me anyway… And I don't want a new world either… I don't need anymore changes."

He sighs.

"I guess it can't be helped."

He leans forward, and forces his lips on mine. I moan, it feels good, but… it just isn't Konzen.

He finally pulls away. That familiar smug smirk forms on his face again.

"Treat that as a memento, if you wish. But after this, I will try all means to take the sutras for ceremony, and most of all, you. We have that clear, Goku?"

"Accepted."

Shit. Another assignment. Now that Homura's gone, I have no one to go back to. Why am I doing all this crap? It's just the same thing again and again. Snarls, screams, ripping of flesh and dripping of blood, and the added fear of losing. How… monotonous.

I finally slash away the last of the disgusting creature. I don't care. I need to go to Kon- I mean, Sanzo. I need to see him.

* * *

(1) Goku usually gets involved in the most 'unusual' moments, doesn't he? XD 

(2) Goku was still young back then. Whaddya expect? An underaged horny jailbait monkey? It so does not look good, as much as I love the Kon/Goku pairing. Remember, Goku is a person of innocence. _Innocence._ Not of sex, like somebody I know.

(3)He's not used to calling them just plain Hakkai and Gojyo, so he's referring to them like that.

A/N: YES…YEEEES… I'm finally getting close to the 939 I wanted to write…with lots of lime sprayed over. XD


	4. Since You've Been Gone

**Acceptance**-**Since You've Been Gone**

Summary: At long last, Goku gets to meet the sun he has missed for a long time. Unexpected things will happen, though good or bad, you have to find out yourself. This chapter was written while listening to Kelly Clarkson's 'Since U Been Gone' and it really fit the title. -smiles-

Warnings: Language, yaoi and lime.

Disclaimer: The day I own Saiyuki is the day I get full marks my second language.

Wow… I really took a long break, didn't I? Ahem… today is the day when I write lime for the 39 pairing -cheers- Well, 939 to be specific. I like Goku a thousand times more than Sanzo. I'm not exactly enchanted with Sanzo myself, though he is a beautiful uke (ho ho ho). I guess it's because Sanzo reminds me so much of myself. Or the fact that I always get Sanzo as a 'boyfriend' whenever I do the relationship quizzes and I don't want to see that my future spouse is going to end up corrupted. But Goku doesn't really care, so I will give him an enjoyable time here. -grins evilly-

ZL: Do I really seem to be older?Some people still think I'm in elementary school -sighs-And you're so lucky that you're mum or anybody else for that matterdoesn't come on often. People in my family seem to have this addiction to computers, which is why we have three computers in the house, not including laptops. -sweat-  
You really like Hom/Goku, eh? I might consider doing a one-shot entirely about them if you want to… but be warned, I'm not experienced writing lime like the other writers.

Koryu-Sanzo: Thanks a bunch for the compliment! I'll try to have the chapter completely drenched in lime juice for everybody's and myenjoyment. XD

Koto-Juri: I couldn't spell your name out correctly because doesn't allow many symbols. Sorry. Yeah, I felt bad for making Goku suffer so much but he is going to have the great time here! -perverted side takes over-

Be prepared. It wouldn't be all the sap and fluff you might expect when Sanzo and Goku meet. I felt rather depressed when I was writing this as I had just received my essay test and needless to say it was depressing. And I had quite a bit of trouble writing the lime, as I wanted it to be more than kissing and whatever. I had to spend a pretty long time thinking about it.

* * *

I shook violently. Where was he? 

If I don't find Sanzo soon, Tentei will come after me for neglecting my 'duties'. I keep on calling for Sanzo continuously, but there's no answer. But I forget that he is just a human now, without the ability to hear any calls out of earshot. _Sanzo, where are you?_

"Shut up… keep quiet… you're too noisy!"

"What the hell are you talking about, you damned monk? Is my yawning so loud and conspicuous that you have to ask me to shut up?"

"No, no… wait a second, Gojyo. He's dreaming. Don't disturb him."

"He's already asleep? Well, I can hardly tolerate his manners and insults when he's actually conscious, but cursing me in his _sleep_? That is going too far!"

"Haha… well, we don't really know if he's cursing you or not…" Hakkai said good-humouredly. "I think he's having a pretty bad nightmare… or a very noisy one, to be specific."

"That monk sure has some strange dreams…"

"But to think that even in his sleep he's still bugged by annoying people is rather tiring, don't you think?"

"I guess. All I know is that I'm well glad that I didn't do anything bad in my past life to receive that kind of tiring punishment."

"Do you really believe in that?"

"Hell no. But I still feel as if we've done something and left somebody behind… Can't explain it at all."

"Yes… Maybe Sanzo's thinking about the thing we left behind, hmmm?"

"He probably wouldn't care. The oh-great-worldly monk is now all set on the sutras and nothing else. He wouldn't have any time for the thing he lost such a long time ago anyway."

"Is that so?"

_ANSWER ME, SANZO._

The darkness was so black that even Goku's demon eyes could hardly see through it. Only his ears were guiding him to where Sanzo could be. A light from a solitary window penetrated the darkness like a knife. Goku crawled to the light eagerly, as if it could heal him and cure him of all pain. It wasn't really the light, but a silhouette and familiar, irritated murmurs behind the window that excited him.

Sanzo woke up from that horrible dream to the grumblings of a kappa. Not a nice way to be woken up. He screamed at the lady at the counter to give him another room, ANY room, as long as it was far, far away from his two 'slaves'. Or she would die.

One of the visitors at the inn was sensible enough to move out at that moment or women's blood would have been smeared all over the immaculate floors. The irate priest thus slammed and locked the door and started smoking to drown out his irritation.

"Shit."

What the heck was that dream about? It wasn't really a dream, just total blackness with a voice screaming his name. Usually that happened when you were mental or the inn had some ghost. He certainly wasn't mental so it meant the place was haunted. Yeah, with a ghost that just wouldn't shut its trap. He wished he studied the book 'The Idiot's Guide to Exorcising Ghosts: Satisfaction Guaranteed'. It would give him an idea on how to get rid of it.

He tried to go to sleep, but something was bothering him. It didn't give him a frightened feeling, which bothered him even more.

Two golden suddenly appeared in front of him. So bright and pure, yet they seemed to be weeping at the same time.

Two bright suns swirling with emotions.

In a flash, they were extinguished and went out of sight, but they had left too deep an impression on Sanzo's mind to be anything but an illusion.

The half-irate monk's instinct got the better of him, and he lashed out.

The two golden suns materialized into the eyes of a boy. Or was it?

The stupefied monk was first under the impression that the _creature_ was a boy, then a man, but after that, he finally concluded that it was both, or neither, like the half-breed. It was neither here nor there.

It made Sanzo wary. And a wary Sanzo meant a dangerous Sanzo. He lashed out yet again, and this time his gun connected with the head of the child-man. He peered at him closely, and he knew him.

_He was the boy of his dreams._

'Wait… what did I just think? Scratch that!'

_He was the boy IN his dreams._

That was much better. Now it didn't sound like he was some desperate.

"Who are you? And why do you keep appearing in my dreams?"

Finally the monk realized he had gone mad. He had just asked some complete stranger in his room why he had appeared in his _dreams_.

Before he could do anything else, he realized that the boy yes, he finally decided that the child-man was a boywas laughing. Not that sort of evil laughter. Those sort of half-sad, half-happy sort of laughter.

Before he could do anything, the boy suddenly curled around his waist with a warm hold, but it was so tight the monk could hardly breathe.

"So much like Konzen… hits me like Konzen and gets angry like Konzen…"

Goku didn't realize how much he had missed those Public Displays Of Affection (translation: hits and whacks and insults) until Sanzo rammed him on his head. It hurt, but it still made him feel strangely happy. He had forgotten how the sun's touch was like, and it made him satisfied that he had managed to feel it again.

Sanzo, on the other hand, was currently not feeling the same thing.

He felt alarm bells going off in his head but what alarmed him even more was that the pure warmth from the boy was muffling the alarms in his mind.

And what was wrong with the boy? Was he so much of a masochist that he laughed with joy whenever he was whipped? If that was true, hitting him would NOT be an option. It would arouse the youngster even more.

And even him.

No. He did not think that. The ghost of this room had to possess him to think like that.

Fine. He admitted he wanted the boy and he as hell needed to explore him. The youngster's body, he meant.

Well, at least he was sure that was what his physical self wanted, though he wasn't sure about the rest.

And Sanzo-sama usually got what he wanted, with a bit of yelling here and there. But he had better find out the name of the boy first. And age.

"What's your name, kid?"

Golden-Eyes jerked up from his daydream. He looked strangely sad for a while, but he answered:

"My name's Goku. That's all you need to know."

"Age?"

Goku smiled. "I don't know. I forget. But I'm older than you. Much, much older."

_Goku isn't jailbait, then. Wait. Did I lock the door? _

But before he had anytime he had to react -Goku obviously didn't care about people barging in when they were making love- Sanzo was wrestled to the floor, and the most delicious pair of lips was forced onto his, completely bruising in intensity. But Sanzo found that he really, really enjoyed it. _Maybe I'm a masochist too._

Sanzo forced the Goku over, scowling, not letting a kid -though Goku already claimed he was older- get the better of him, and ripped the clothes off him in a frenzy

Oh hell. OH HELL. Sanzo was pleased he had ripped the clothes off Goku fast or it would have been a pity to have the sight and touch even more delayed. It was obvious that Goku was a virgin, the skin untouched and bronzed. He began moving his hands over the virgin skin and it was so smooth he felt almost dirty, but the almost dizzying feeling of being the first one allowed to touch Goku's skin and tasting it was so good…(1)

Now all Sanzo wanted to do was to hear Goku make a sound. He bit hard into the glowing flesh, and all he could hear was Goku breathing harshly. Not good enough.

He ran his tongue over the bleeding wound, and it was so sweet and intoxicating, he sucked even harder, wanting to get more of the sweet blood. Oh fuck… he needed more of it… it was even more addicting than his handy beer

FUCK. Damned smart-ass.

Goku had taken that chance to let out the moan. He knew how much Sanzo wanted to hear it, so he moaned right beside Sanzo's ear. Loudly. The moan seemed even louder and deeper to Sanzo, the sound emitted right next to his hearing organ. Sanzo shuddered with intense pleasure, and he let his guard down. The next moment, he found Goku right back on top of him, this time stripping _him_, and biting down on him even more aggressively than he did, and he felt Goku's tongue move into his mouth yet again, his hands exploring the rest of his anatomy… and the next thing he knew, Goku was grinding hard into him, harder then he ever had felt, and with Goku swallowing up every moan he emitted, the heat rising higher and higher

Let's just say they spent the rest of the night in absolute bliss.

Sanzo woke up the next morning aching all over. Goku was gone, but the rumpled sheets and aching was sign enough that it was no dream.

Somebody knocked on the door, and a shout came over.

"Oi! May the almighty Sanzo-sama wake up from his sleep, as we, you know, have a journey to continue!"

"Sanzo? _Yare yare_,maybe we did disturb him too much last night…"

Sanzo immediately threw his clothes on and opened the door extremely grudgingly.

"What?"

"'What'? Is that all you can say when you have almost slept half the morning? Oh hell, what the heck happened here? It's like somebody just had sex here…" The full meaning finally settled in both Gojyo and Hakkai's mind. I guess that is what happens when you happen to travel with an overly-intelligent youkai and a half-breed who was very well-informed indeed on issues related to sex.

"Sanzo… would you mind telling us what happened?"

_That's it. I'm doomed._

"The boy's name was Goku?"

"Hey… it sounds familiar for some reason!"

"Wait a minute, Gojyo. I think I've heard it before… Goku… Son Goku… Oh dear."

Sanzo stiffened. What was up with Goku's name? "Out with it, Hakkai."

Hakkai sighed and explained. "Don't you remember, Sanzo? The current fighting god appointed by heaven?"

"The fighting god Nataku Taishi who slayed Gyuumao, yes. And it is said that the successor is a monster, who is only living to kill," Sanzo lit up a cigarette. "Not that I mind, really, since he helps get rid of a lot of unnecessary idiots. It is also said he lost three of his friends, one of them being his guardian, because of a foolish thing he had done in heaven but Tentei decided to lessen the punishment for him and decided to appoint him as the new Toushin Taishi."

"Wow. That poor guy probably lives a very shitted life," Gojyo remarked. "Lessened punishment? I think they recorded the wrong word in the history book. 'Prolonged punishment' seems to be more suited."

Sanzo looked at him irritably, but he returned his attention to Hakkai. "Anyway, I don't see what the toushin taishi has to do with the name Goku. Hurry and make your point."

"What is the name of the name of the new toushin taishi?"

Sanzo shrugged. "He is usually referred to as Seiten Taisei."

"Yes. But that is the name of his alter ego. What is the name of his real self?"

Sanzo kept silent. He hadn't really bothered with all the old legends and therefore he didn't learn much about them. What was Hakkai getting at?

"No more riddles, Hakkai. Say it."

Hakkai sighed. "Didn't you realize, Sanzo? The toushin taishi's name is Seiten Taisei Son Goku. Son Goku if he has the power limiter on and his alter ego hasn't taken over. His most renowned feature seems to be his golden eyes, him being a heretic."

Son Goku. Goku. GOKU. GOLDEN EYES.

He had just realized he had sex with the current toushin taishi of heaven.

Sanzo really, really felt like shooting himself.

(1) -Ahem- as much as a bastard as he is, Konzen is not a pedophile. So it kinda explains why Goku still's a virgin.

A/N: That's done. I think I really should stop reading so many of Meg Cabot's teen romances. -slaps self-  
Don't expect the next chapter to be out any soon. Lots and lots of love will be in it. XD


End file.
